


Pour l'avenir de demain

by swordetios



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordetios/pseuds/swordetios
Summary: Sacha est un lycéen ordinaire qui mène une vie des plus banale. Mais son quotidien va changer dès lors qu'il apprendra se qu'il se cache derrière son amnésie. Sera-t-il prêt à venir en aide à ses anciens amis et à sauver son monde ? Pourras-t-il affronter sa peur et faire renaître un véritable espoir ? Couple Sacha/N
Relationships: Sacha/N





	Pour l'avenir de demain

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et bienvenus dans cette nouvelle aventure Pokémon !
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est le début d'une belle et longue histoire que je vous prépare !

Dans une chambre, quelque part dans la banlieue de Tokyo, quelques notes de musique joyeuse retentirent avant qu'une voix féminine s'élève et se mette à chanter de manière douce et rythmée :

"Voilà encore une belle journée, voilà une belle matinée ! Quand le soleil brille dès le matin, la journée s'annonce parfaitement bi…"

Au ralenti, Satoshi venait d'attraper son téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit et d'arrêter la musique de son réveil. Dans un grognement, il s'étira de tout son long, poussa un bâillement et réajusta un peu la couette. Selon lui, le matin arrivait toujours beaucoup trop vite. Mais peut-être se couchait-il un peu trop tard aussi. Il s'étira une seconde fois et sentit tous ses muscles tressauter sous l'effort. Mal réveillé, il se mit sur le dos et commença à regarder son téléphone et les actualités du jour. Même s'il se sentait assez peu concerné en général, il mettait un point d'honneur à s'intéresser aux informations. Et puis, cela avait le mérite de le réveiller en douceur.

Après plusieurs minutes à flemmarder tranquillement, il se décida enfin à quitter la douce chaleurs de son lit pour s'habiller. Lentement, et presque à regret, il se dirigea vers sa commode et sortit son uniforme scolaire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. En baillant une nouvelle fois, il se déshabilla puis se glissa dans la douche après avoir laissé couler l'eau quelques instants pour la mettre à température. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps comme une caresse, aidant ses muscles à se réveiller lentement. Il passa sa tête sous le jet chaud, ferma les yeux et resta là à apprécier les sensations. Le chemin de l'eau chaude sur sa peau le fit frissonner de délice, le décontractant complètement. Doucement, il laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant et fut pleinement satisfait du jet qui commença à marteler énergiquement sa nuque dans un massage des plus revigorants. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il massait lentement son crâne, de manière douce et ferme. Pendant ce temps, son esprit faisait le point sur les rêves que la nuit avait apportés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende frapper à la porte.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et une voix féminine s'éleva du couloir :

\- Grouille Satoshi ! Je dois me laver les cheveux ce matin !

\- Laisse moi encore cinq minutes et j'arrive ! répondit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Revenant un peu à la réalité, il se lava, arrêta l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit le velux pour laisser échapper la vapeur qui s'était accumulée dans la petite pièce, attrapa sa serviette bleue sur le porte-serviettes et commença à se sécher. Il la noua ensuite à sa taille et en attrapa une seconde, plus petite, qu'il posa sur ses cheveux avant de les frictionner vigoureusement.

Un nouveau coup fut frappé à la porte et le jeune homme soupira :

\- Ça va, deux minutes !

\- On va être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu !

\- Mais non…

Pendant qu'il parlait, il était en train d'enfiler ses vêtements assez rapidement. Tous les matins c'était la même histoire et il en avait pris l'habitude. Dès qu'il arrivait dans la salle de bain, sa sœur venait réclamer son tour et prétextant que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, ils seraient en retard. Mais curieusement il était très rare que la jeune fille prenne la salle de bain avant lui.

Une fois qu'il eut enfilé son pantalon bleu en coupe droite, sa chemise à manches longues blanche en coton et sa veste bleue ornée de bordures blanches, il s'observa une nouvelle fois dans le miroir pour vérifier que tout était correctement en place. Jugeant que son travail ferait l'affaire, il sourit à son reflet et sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé. Dès lors qu'il eut mit un pied dehors, sa sœur s'engouffra dans la salle de bain telle une tornade et ferma la porte :

\- Maman vient de partir. Tu peux préparer le petit déj' ?

\- Je m'en occupe !

Satoshi était déjà en train de descendre les marches de l'escalier de manière vive et se rendit dans la cuisine. D'un geste habile, il ouvrit les placards, sortit deux poêles puis se dirigea vers le frigo pour se saisir d'oeufs et de tranches de lards. Il alluma le gaz et posa les deux poêles à chauffer dessus en chantonnant. Pendant ce temps, il était déjà en train de dresser la table pour le petit déjeuner. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule au-dessus du frigo et sourit : pour une fois, ils étaient presque en avance. Une fois les mets alignés dans les poêles, il s'appuya sur l'évier et contempla la pièce.

La cuisine était somme toute assez simple mais bien équipée et donnait sur un petit séjour avec canapé, table basse en bois et télévision écran plat HD. Dans la cuisine, une grande table en bois de chêne était disposée avec six chaises. C'était ici que Satoshi et sa famille prenaient leur repas ensemble en général.

Une douce odeur de viande commença à s'échapper d'une des poêles et l'estomac de Satoshi poussa une longue plainte : c'est qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille ! Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et sa sœur apparut quelques instants plus tard. Les cheveux encore humides, elle n'adressa pas un regard à son frère et se dépêcha de sortir le pain de mie du placard. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, une douce odeur de pêche vint taquiner les narines de Satoshi.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, comme si un éléphant était en train de marteler le sol, et sa sœur apparut quelques instants plus tard. Satoshi ne savait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi frêle pouvait faire autant de bruit, c'en était ahurissant. A croire qu'elle tentait de compenser sa silhouette svelte par une brutalité excessive. Sa sœur passa sans même le regarder de ses yeux noirs alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le placard pour se saisir du pain de mie. Ses cheveux noirs et encore humides ondulaient dans son sillage, laissant un léger parfum de pêche derrière eux. Satoshi ne put retenir un sourire en voyant sa sœur remettre son nœud papillon à la va-vite, tout en défroissant les plis de sa jupe avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise. Chaque matin il avait le droit au même spectacle et pourtant cela le faisait toujours sourire.

Un léger sourire orna les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il détaillait sa sœur tout en croisant les bras sur son torse : Ses cheveux long et noir tombait jusqu'à ses omoplates comme une cascade de soie et se mariait parfaitement avec son teint pâle et ses yeux en amande, noir eux aussi. La jeune fille avait les traits du visage beaucoup plus fin que lui, et elle était aussi plus petite et plus frêle que son frère. Elle était habillé d'une chemise bleu marine à manche longue en coton et d'un grand nœud papillon bleu marine en soie. Pour terminer, son uniforme était doté d'une jupe en coton plissé bleu et de chaussettes hautes, bleu, floqué avec des traits blanc. La jeune fille était très belle et cela n'étonnait pas Sacha qu'elle rencontre un certain succès avec les garçons.

Il sortit de ses songes, se retourna et coupa le gaz. Il prit la poêle qui contenait les œufs et commença à servir à l'aide de sa spatule en bois sous le regard affamé de sa sœur :

\- T'as encore changé ma sonnerie de réveil, dit-il sur un petit ton de reproche en faisant glisser deux œufs aux plats dans l'assiette de la jeune fille.

\- Elle ne te plait pas ? Moi je trouvais ça mignon !

\- Naoko, arrête de toucher à mon réveil.

\- Mais quand tu t'habitues à la musique tu ne te lèves plus après ! C'est pour ton bien tu sais ! Merci pour le repas !

Naoko, car c'est ainsi que sa sœur s'appellait, s'était déjà mise à manger tandis que Satoshi venait de servir les tranches de lards et de s'installer à table. Il poussa un bref soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait pertinemment que c'était plus de la taquinerie qu'autre chose, mais malgré tout, elle avait raison : s'il gardait la même sonnerie trop longtemps, il finissait par ne plus l'entendre et se mettait en retard. En commençant à manger, il se demanda tout de même où sa sœur arrivait à dénicher toutes ses musiques. Le plus généralement, elle mettait des sons très dynamiques, le genre de bruit très agressif au réveil et qui pouvait mettre de mauvaise humeur n'importe qui. Sauf Satoshi.

Car Satoshi était un garçon qui voyait toujours le côté positif des choses. Courageux, sportif, joyeux, mais aussi très têtu, il ne se laissait jamais abattre et n'hésitait pas à travailler dur pour réussir ce qu'il entreprenait. Et au fond, même si parfois sa sœur lui tapait sur le système, il adorait les taquineries qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

Naoko engloutit son assiette et ses tranches de pain de mie comme si sa vie en dépendait, se leva, posa ses couverts et son assiette dans l'évier puis monta à l'étage. Après s'être lavé les dents, elle redescendit avec son sac d'école et alla rapidement jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Elle s'assit sur une petite marche en bois et commença à enfiler de manière vive et précise sa paire de rollers bleue qui se mariait parfaitement avec son uniforme :

\- Je pars devant, tu me rattrapes ?

\- Comme d'habitude !

La porte claqua et Satoshi mit seulement quelques seconds à finir son assiette. Il but un grand verre de jus de fruit puis posa à son tour couverts et assiette dans l'évier. Il monta à l'étage, se brossa les dents, retourna dans sa chambre, mit son téléphone dans son sac et redescendit. Rapidement, il enfila sa paire de chaussures en cuir noire et sortit de la maison en prenant soin de verrouiller derrière lui. Il fourra la clef dans la poche de son pantalon, attrapa son vélo, l'enfourcha d'un mouvement aérien et se dirigea vers son lycée.

Satoshi était devenu lycéen l'année précédente, en même temps que sa sœur, dans le lycée Soulsilver. Tous deux habitaient avec leurs parents dans une ville en périphérie de Tokyo. Leur mère travaillait dans un hôpital en tant qu'infirmière, alors que leur père était chirurgien. C'était d'ailleurs au travail que le couple s'était rencontré et avait fini par tomber éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient ensuite emménagé ensemble dans un petit appartement puis quelques années après, ils avaient pu s'acheter une jolie maison pour fonder leur famille. Le couple ne roulait pas sur l'or mais il n'était pas non plus à plaindre. Sans fioriture, leur maison était bien aménagée et ils avaient même réussi à s'acheter une voiture pour que leur petite famille puisse partir en vacances plusieurs fois par an.

Satoshi aperçut sa sœur sur la piste cyclable et donna un coup de pédale supplémentaire pour la rattraper. Avec son vélo de ville, léger et pratique, il avait toujours un avantage certain lorsqu'il s'agissait de se rendre rapidement à un endroit. D'ailleurs, il prenait grand soin de son véhicule car il avait travaillé plusieurs mois dans une supérette pour pouvoir se le payer :

\- T'es molle ce matin ! dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Il y a du vent ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Si tu te prenais un vélo tu aurais moins de problème, argua-t-il sur un ton quelque peu ironique.

\- Rha, pshht !

Satoshi rit ouvertement devant le commentaire profondément pertinent et réfléchi que Naoko venait d'émettre. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle aussi était en train de mettre de côté pour s'acheter un vélo, mais le contrat qu'elle avait réussi à décrocher ne lui permettait pas de gagner autant d'argent que son frère. Elle était donc encore obligée de se servir de ses vieux rollers pour se rendre au lycée. Satoshi pouffa une dernière fois devant la mine grognon de sa sœur et se rapprocha davantage d'elle :

\- Allez, monte, dit-il dans un sourire à la fois tendre et complice.

Naoko regarda son frère quelques instant avec encore son air fâché puis finit par lui sourire. Sans s'arrêter, elle se mit légèrement en retrait, se saisit du porte-bagage arrière et sauta pour s'assoir derrière son frère. Elle prit soin de se mettre en amazone à gauche pour ne pas toucher les rayons du vélo et passa sa main droite autour du ventre de Satoshi afin de se tenir convenablement. Le vélo fut déséquilibré quelques secondes mais Satoshi corrigea rapidement la trajectoire sans cesser de pédaler. La jeune fille replaça correctement ses cheveux de sa main gauche et s'installa convenablement sur le porte bagage, tentant de rester la plus droite possible afin de ne pas déranger son frère :

\- Ton entrainement d'hier s'est bien passé ?

\- Plutôt bien oui, mais on s'est un peu éternisé, répondit Satoshi. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réviser le contrôle d'aujourd'hui.

\- Bah t'en fais pas, il sera facile de toute façon. Je te donnerai mes notes à midi si tu veux.

\- Si tu dis qu'il est facile, ça va aller !

En début d'année, Satoshi était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de son lycée et c'était donc lui qui supervisait les entraînements du club. Cela lui prenait beaucoup de son temps en plus de son travail à la supérette, mais il adorait tellement se dépenser que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait s'investir pour les autres et surtout, ce qu'il adorait plus que tout, c'était partager et s'entraîner avec ses joueurs. Il n'était pas un fin stratège, loin de là, mais sa détermination et son cœur donnaient souvent un nouveau souffle à ses équipes et leur permettaient de se dépasser encore davantage. D'ailleurs, grâce à ça, la saison s'annonçait prometteuse car ils étaient pour le moment en tête du classement. Et Satoshi mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ça ne change pas. Cette année, il était sûr de pouvoir remporter la coupe de la ligue inter-lycées.

Satoshi prit un peu de vitesse et contempla ce qui l'entourait. La piste cyclable était propre et bien entretenue. Tout le long, des cerisiers poussaient à intervalle régulier et formaient une haie d'honneur magnifique. D'ailleurs, c'était la saison de floraison et les arbres étaient revêtus de leurs splendides pétales roses qui faisaient venir beaucoup de touriste en cette période. Le soleil du printemps illuminait l'allée et venait réchauffer la température encore un peu fraîche du matin. Un petit vent de front se glissait dans les cheveux de Sacha et faisait onduler sa chevelure donnant une sensation de liberté et de bien être au jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les murs de son lycée, il ralentit puis s'arrêta devant les immenses portes en métal de la cour alors que Naoko venait de sauter en marche. Satoshi descendit à son tour et alla ranger son vélo sous le petit hangar prévu à cette effet en saluant au passage les surveillants présents. Il attacha correctement son anti-vol et rejoignit sa sœur sur les marches qui menaient au bâtiment principal. Après qu'elle eut enfilé une jolie paire de ballerines noires, ils partirent tous deux en direction de leur classe située au deuxième étage. Le hasard avait voulu qu'en plus d'être en même année, ils se retrouvent dans la même classe et suivent donc les mêmes cours.

Satoshi devait bien reconnaître que c'était très pratique car il pouvait de temps en temps être un peu moins attentif en cours. Sa sœur, beaucoup plus assidue que lui, ne rechignait jamais à lui donner ses notes. Ou alors pas longtemps.

En entrant dans la classe, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs groupes respectifs jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne le début des cours. Tout le monde s'assit alors à sa place et la première leçon put commencer dans le plus grand calme.

La matinée se passa tranquillement jusqu'à la sonnerie de la pause déjeuner. Dès que la cloches eut sonné, Satoshi poussa sur ses jambes pour sortir en trombe jusqu'au réfectoire.

Le jeudi, c'était jour de frites.

En courant, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre avec beaucoup d'agilité tandis que son estomac se faisait encore plus insistant en sentant le doux fumet qui se dégageait des cuisines. Arrivé au rez de chaussé, il accéléra encore sa course et entra dans la pièce dans une glissade totalement maîtrisée. Il s'arrêta pile devant les plateaux et se saisit rapidement de l'un d'entre eux pour aller directement jusqu'aux femmes qui commençaient à servir les premiers arrivés.

Un peu plus loin, le directeur, Monsieur Tajiri, avait observé la scène avec amusement sans en louper une miette. Lorsque Satoshi passa près de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque sans se départir de son sourire :

\- Si votre motivation pour étudier était la même que pour manger, Satoshi, nul doute que vous seriez premier de votre classe.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Tajiri, répondit-il de manière courtoise avant de sourire à son tour. C'est dommage que j'intègre plus facilement la nourriture que les cours !

Le directeur pouffa de rire et laissa là le jeune homme alors qu'un raz de marée de lycéens était en train d'envahir le réfectoire. Satoshi alla s'assoir à une table et commença à manger en tentant de ne pas tout engloutir d'une traite. Les frites, c'était vraiment son pêché mignon.

Bientôt, il fut rejoint par deux de ses amis qui étaient aussi deux membres de son équipe de foot : Nakatsu et Akemi. Ils commencèrent à échanger ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur :

\- Cette ligue elle est pour nous les gars ! dit Satoshi plein de confiance et la bouche pleine. Les autres lycées n'ont aucune chance si on continue sur notre lancée ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'on se relâche !

\- Le lycée HeartGold est pas prêt pour ce qui va lui tomber sur le nez la semaine prochaine, continua Akemi. On n'a jamais eu un aussi bon niveau !

\- T'as prévu quoi pour ce soir d'ailleurs Satoshi ? On court ? demanda Nakatsu.

\- On va au stade du quartier Kishimoto, j'ai réservé le terrain jusqu'à 22h !

\- Sérieusement ? Mais mec, comment tu fais ça ? questionna Akemi à son tour en lâchant un morceau de sushi et pointant Satoshi avec ses deux baguettes. Le stade de Kishimoto c'est pas le même que celui du lycée ! Là on est sur du pro avec des mégas dimensions !

\- Il faut remercier le directeur, Monsieur Tajiri. Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie de nous voir gagner cette année !

\- Le dirlo t'a vraiment à la bonne Satoshi, t'es un sacré veinard… Mais tant mieux pour nous, toute l'équipe en profite ! fit Akemi en retournant à son plat de sushi.

Satoshi allait reprendre la conversation mais il sentit une pression sur son épaule et se retourna. Naoko était en train de lui tendre des feuilles de révision et le jeune homme lui adressa une sourire de remerciement en les saisissant. Sa sœur lui adressa un clin d'oeil sans un mot, et partit ensuite rejoindre son groupe d'amies un peu plus loin.

\- Ah, t'as pas eu le temps de réviser hier Satoshi ! dit Akemi dans un sourire.

\- Parce que toi oui ? demanda Satoshi.

\- J'ai dormi 4h ! dit-il sur un ton fier. Pas question que je loupe ce contrôle-là, sinon le Professeur Masuda va me coller pour la fin de l'année au moins !

\- En même temps si t'étais un peu plus attentif à ses cours il t'aurait moins dans son viseur, répondit Nakatsu.

Akemi ne répondit pas mais adressa une grimace à son ami, qui fit rire Satoshi. Il repoussa son plateau devant lui et commença à feuilleter les notes de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il retourna l'une des feuilles, son cœur fit une embardée et le jeune homme fixa le papier avec un magnifique sourire au lèvre.

Au dos de l'une des feuilles, sa sœur avait dessiné aux crayons de couleur une créature jaune, ressemblant vaguement à une énorme souris, debout sur ses deux pattes arrières. Elle disposait d'une queue en forme d'éclair et de deux oreilles longues et pointues dont le bout était noir. Avec ses yeux ronds et noirs, ainsi que ses deux cercles rouges sur les joues, la créature semblait observer Satoshi en lui souriant.

\- Ah, c'est Pikachu !

Akemi venait de se pencher sur le dessin pour regarder un peu plus en détails. Satoshi acquiesça, gardant son doux sourire aux lèvres. Naoko avait un dont pour le dessin et s'évertuait à reproduire la créature aussi fidèlement que son frère pouvait le lui décrire.

Mais Satoshi lui même ne savait pas ce qu'était cette créature. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cette image lui revenait régulièrement en mémoire ni ce que ça pouvait signifier. La seule chose dont il était à peu près sûr, c'était que cette bestiole bizarre se prénommait Pikachu. Mais là encore, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait en être aussi certain alors qu'il ne savait rien sur son passé. Il était amnésique.

Cela remontait à quatre ans auparavant. Il devait avoir environ 13 ou 14 ans quand des passants l'avaient trouvé en piteux états dans la rue, couvert de blessures et inconscient. Sur lui, aucun papier d'identité qui aurait pu permettre de l'identifier. La seule chose qu'il possédait était une sorte d'agenda électronique rouge en très mauvais état qui n'avait jamais voulu démarrer. Il avait été rapidement transporté dans un hôpital de Tokyo et y avait passé plusieurs semaines dans le coma. Souffrant de plusieurs côtes cassées, de multiples hémorragies internes ainsi que d'une commotion cérébrale assez sévère, les médecins avaient supposé que le jeune homme s'était fait percuter par un véhicule.

A son réveil, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son passé et seul le nom de la créature et une partie du sien lui étaient difficilement revenus. Il savait que son nom commençait par un "Sa" mais impossible de s'en remémorer l'entièreté. D'ailleurs, les médecins avaient très vite constaté qu'il ne parlait pas la même langue qu'eux. Et ils avaient eu beau mener des tests, ils n'avaient pas réussi à définir d'où pouvait venir ce langage. La police s'était saisie de l'affaire pour tenter de retrouver la famille de l'adolescent. Entre temps, les médecins l'avaient baptisé Satoshi, en attendant d'en apprendre plus sur lui. L'enquête avait duré plusieurs mois pour finalement être classée sans suite et il avait donc définitivement adopté son nom d'empreint.

Satoshi avait été placé dans une association, puis en famille d'accueil. C'est cette famille qu'il considérait comme la sienne et dont il était devenu un membre à part entière. Naoko n'était donc en réalité pas sa sœur, mais c'est comme ça qu'il la considérait car les deux jeunes s'étaient rapidement liés et étaient très proches. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge et la jeune fille l'avait énormément aidé pour surmonter cette épreuve. De même que ses parents adoptifs qui avaient tout fait pour l'aider à apprendre à vivre parmi eux, dans la patience, le calme et la douceur.

Le jeune homme avait dû tout réapprendre et cela avait été une étape très difficile pour lui, surtout maîtriser cette nouvelle langue, mais il n'avait pas abandonné. Toujours rester positif, toujours aller de l'avant, telle était sa devise et il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais se laisser abattre. Après tout ce temps, même s'il ne savait toujours rien sur lui, il avait réussi à se reconstruire et était heureux dans sa vie de tous les jours. Bien qu'il ressente toujours un vide, comme si quelqu'un manquait à ses côtés, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi.

\- Satoshi ! Youhou, ici la terre ! lança Nakatsu en agitant une main devant les yeux du garçon.

Satoshi sursauta et sortit de ses pensées en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- On va réviser dehors ? proposa Akemi.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, le temps est magnifique, répondit Satoshi.

Il saisit les notes de sa sœur, les plia proprement, attrapa son plateau et se leva pour aller le vider. Il accompagna ses amis dehors et s'assit sur les marches du bâtiment principal. Là, il ressortit les feuilles et s'attela à ses révisions.


End file.
